Les fics de l'Insomnie
by Racoonims
Summary: Hey, toi ! T'arrives pas à dormir ? Bon, ça tombe bien, moi non plus ! Ca te dit de venir faire un tour ? Je te raconterais des choses que tu ne sais pas sur les web-séries françaises, en particulier SLG. Ne sois pas timide, prends place, et attrape une boisson chaude, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux !
1. A prendre ou à emporter ?

Hey, toi ! :D

Si tu es là, je suppose que comme moi, tu galères à dormir ?

Super !

Tu peux rester ici, dans cet espèce de salon virtuel rempli de coussins, de fauteuils confortables et de posters gênants et génants de Tom Hiddleston, le temps de trouver le sommeil, si tu veux ! J'offre la glace, les peluches, les gateaux, les boissons chaudes, et les couvertures :') En plus, me connaissant, j'ajouterais souvent des OS, donc tu auras souvent de la lecture.

Car oui, c'est le but de ce recueil ! Je vire très souvent les écrits que je produit tard le soir, car je ne les trouve pas assez travaillés. Et après je regrette amèrement x)

Ce recueil contiendra donc toutes les choses produites par mon imagination entre 22 heures et six heures du matin x) J'écrirais beaucoup sur SLG, parce que cette émission est vraiment l'une de mes préférées, mais il y aura peut-être d'autres Youtubeurs ! :')

Si tu veux lire des histoires plus structurées, n'hésite pas à aller voir le reste de mes fics, j'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur !

Bon, cette introduction étant terminée, tu peux t'asseoir là, dans le fauteuil, attraper une boisson chaude et des petits gateaux, et me laisser te distraire un minimum !

Si tu as aimé, n'hésite pas à laisser une review ou un avis sur Tripadvisor, petit(e) insomniaque x)

PS : J'espère que tu aimes les rèfs obscures, j'en fais masse sans m'en rendre compte lorsque j'écris tard le soir.


	2. Mathieu in the bathroom

**Voici le tout premier écrit du recueil :') Le titre est une référence totalement voulue à la comédie musicale Be More Chill, que je vous conseille vraiment. J'espère qu'il te plaira, et que tu retrouveras vite le sommeil :') Bye !**

* * *

Le vidéaste ferma doucement la porte de la salle de bains, avant de s'enfermer à clé, et de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, ne parvenant pas à calmer le tremblement de ses mains. L'anxieté relançait son vieux tic à la paupière, qui se baissait et remontait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, sans s'arrêter.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se rendre à cette fête. Pas en sachant qu'Antoine allait y célebrer son enterrement de vie de garçon, non. C'était con. Très con. Il songea quelques secondes que ses personnalités allaient sans doute le chercher dans toute la maison, mais il avait d'autres problèmes, pour l'instant.

Sentant son rhythme cardiaque s'accélerer, et sa respiration venir se couper, Mathieu écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche dans une tentative desespérée d'obtenir un minimum d'oxygène. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir...

Il allait mourir, ici, dans cette foutue salle de bains. Il fondit en larmes, tentant de se calmer. Il tapotait machinalement sa jambe droite contre le sol, faisant courir sa main dans ses courts cheveux chatains. Heureusement, la vieille éléctro pourrie diffusée dans les autres pièces de la maison cachaient très bien ses sanglots.

Mathieu ne pensait pas obtenir autant d'attention en se rendant à cette fête. D'abord, il y avait eu Antoine qui avait absolument tenu à porter un toast à son meilleur ami. Foutu Antoine. Puis, les gens avaient commencé à le reconnaitre. _Hé, mais c'est le mec qui fait Salut les Geeks ! On peut prendre une photo ? Je suis une de tes plus grandes fans, Mathieu !_ Et lui, comme un con, il avait accepté. Il avait parlé avec la plupart des invités, ignorant les signes qui ne trompent pas. Comme les sueurs froides et la boule commençant à se former dans sa gorge.

Il se força à se lever, parvenant peu à peu à retrouver une respiration normale. Il aggripa le lavabo, se passant un peu d'eau sur le visage. Le chatain tenta de se concentrer sur les choses l'entourant. C'était l'un des conseils du Panda.

La blancheur éclatante de la salle de bains n'aidait pas. Loin de là.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'on toquait à la porte. Il se laissa tomber au sol, et continua de pleurer de tout son soul, oubliant qu'on pouvait l'entendre. De toute façon, ils étaient tous si alcoolisés qu'ils ne le remarqueraient même pas.

\- Gamin ? Ouvre moi !

Le schizophrène se remit debout, passant un peu d'eau sur ses yeux rougis en entendant la voix de sa personnalité la plus perverse.

\- On ne te voyait plus, on se demandait comment tu allais...

Le Patron détailla le visage de Mathieu. Ses joues rougies et ses yeux embués de larmes. Et surtout, son tic à la paupière. Il poussa un petit soupir.

\- C'est le mariage qui te met dans cet état ?

Les jambes tremblantes, Mathieu se rassit sur le bord de la baignoire, sans répondre, rouge de honte.

\- Tu es jaloux d'Antoine ?

Il secoua faiblement la tête de droite à gauche, yeux baissés vers le sol.

\- Alors quoi, gamin ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai entendu chialer ?

Le fan de café rougit violemment, luttant contre son envie de refondre en larmes. Le Patron s'assit à ses côtés, sur la baignoire, le regardant fixement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne comprenait pas son créateur.

\- J-je...

Il se mordit la lèvre, aggripant fermement la baignoire, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant. Il détestait se sentir aussi faible.

\- Comme tu le sais, je ne suis p-pas très... A l'aise. En public.

Le Patron éclata d'un rire bref.

\- Tu peux le dire ! On a cru que tu allais nous faire une attaque, tout à l'heure !

Mathieu poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- Et bien, justement... Je... Quand y'a beaucoup de monde, c'est comme si mon cerveau criait DANGER, et le faisait comprendre à mon corps...

Le Patron leva un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce-que te rappelles de notre toute première convention ?

Le criminel secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- J'ai passé environ deux heures caché dans un coin de la salle, et j'ai dû me retenir de pleurer pendant toute la durée des interviews.

La voix du vidéaste tremblait légèrement, mais il s'en foutait. Après tout, il avait vu le criminel dans ses pires moments... Et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Malgré ses passe-temps pour le moins douteux, le Patron était bonne patte avec ceux qu'il aimait.

\- Ah, ça y est, je me souviens !

Mathieu se concentra sur ses jambes toujours tremblantes, tapotant du pied par terre pour tenter de les calmer. Elles faisaient toujours partie des dernières parties de son corps à reprendre leur état normal.

\- Tu avais tout mis sur le compte de l'alcool.

Le ton prit par le criminel n'était pas accusateur, ni empli de jugement. Il était juste curieux.

\- Oui, je... J'ai du mal à avouer avoir ce type de problème...

Le pervers fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu trouves pas ça ridicule ? De ne pas supporter la foule, alors que c'est moi qui ai choisi ça en faisant des vidéos... C'est ridicule, non ?

Le moins innocent sourit, amusé.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est même presque normal.

\- Hein ?

\- Et bien... Tu as choisi les vidéos car tu pouvais t'exprimer, mais sans voir personne. Les fans étaient derrière leur écran. Alors, inconsciemment, tu as dû te dire, que... Tu as du oublier de penser aux conventions et aux autres trucs liés à la célébrité...

Mathieu esquissa un petit sourire.

\- T'as raison. Merci d'être venu, mec.

Le Patron répondit au sourire par un rictus amusé, la main sur l'épaule de son créateur, qui avait réussi à se calmer.

\- Toujours là pour toi, gamin. Toujours là.


	3. Ne prenez pas la voiture

**Hey, toi !**

 **Tout d'abord, désolée, j'ai BEAUCOUP négligé ce recueil.**

 **Pour ma défense, il s'est passé beaucoup d'évenements dans ma vie, ces derniers temps !**

 ***tousse***

 **Il y a eu la découverte de Brooklyn Nine-Nine, de Orange is the new black, de Sherlock, de Simon & Garfunkel, de Gorillaz, la redécouverte de Queen, et beaucoup d'autres choses encore !**

 **Et ça n'a pas arrangé mes nuits sans sommeil, _croyez-moi_ ! **(si le Chaton passe par là, elle pourra confirmer, elle en fait pas mal les frais)

 **Mais bon, du coup, je vous reviens avec pas mal d'inspiration !**

 **Bref, je suis de retour pour un bon vieux Matoine. J'en avais pas écrit depuis hyper, hyper longtemps !**

 **J'espère qu'il te plaira, il a été écrit il y a deux nuits de ça !**

 **PS : Oui, je change beaucoup entre le "tu" et le "vous" dans mes intros, c'est parce que je ne suis pas fichue de choisir entre les deux Est-ce-que je peux avoir ma statuette de la pire auteure de ce site svp ? :D**

 **PS2 : J'hésite entre les chansons "Putain, vous m'aurez plus" et "Regarder les filles pleurer" de SAEZ (alias quelqu'un que j'apprécie fort beaucoup) pour un OS sur le Patron, laquelle lui irait le mieux à votre avis ?**

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut.

Haletant, tout tremblant, paniqué.

Les joues trempées de larmes et le front de sueur.

Il regarda autour de lui, serrant sa lourde couverture contre lui. La bleue avec les pandas, celle qu'Antoine lui avait acheté pour la St. Valentin. Bon, il lui avait probablement acheté pour se foutre de lui, mais Mathieu l'aimait bien, cette couette.

Elle était rassurante, et le calmait, contrairement au cauchemar qu'il venait de faire.

Encore.

Toujours le même cauchemar, les mêmes larmes, la même panique.

Le même besoin qu'on le rassure.

La même peur qui lui serrait le ventre, qui le faisait trembler.

Il l'avait encore vue mourir.

C'était toujours la même chose. Le rêve commençait par lui, assis à côté d'elle. Elle est sa meilleure amie, elle s'appelle Lilas, elle a deux ans de plus que lui. Et ça fait trois ans qu'il ne l'a pas vue.

 _Et ça fait trois ans qu'elle est morte._

Il la revoit, jonchée sur son siège, ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Elle a toujours eu des petits pieds, Lilas. Mathieu adorait se foutre de sa gueule à cause de ça.

Tout est clair, limpide dans son esprit. L'éternelle salopette verte portée par la petite rousse. Leur débat -incroyablement stupide- sur un combat entre le Patron et Murdoc du groupe Gorillaz. Lilas pariait sur Murdoc, Mathieu sur le Patron. Il se rappelait encore des converses roses de sa meilleure amie, et de ses tâches de rousseur qui se voyaient encore plus parce que Mathieu roulait en plein soleil.

La jeune fille s'était détachée pour attraper un paquet de cookies sur un des sièges arrières une demie-heure avant, puis avait oublié de se réattacher. Grossière erreur.

Mathieu avait profité d'un panneau stop pour rapidement changer le CD. Il était passé de Nirvana à Simon & Garfunkel, choix intéressant. La chanson _Most Peculiar Man_ venait de se lancer, déprimant Lilas à tout jamais, et il était trop occupé à ranger le CD dans son boitier pour vraiment faire attention à la route.

Se réengageant, Mathieu n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir lorsqu'un camion lui fonça dessus.

Il revoit tout. Le logo, l'air terrifié de Lilas. Et surtout sa meilleure amie prendre le pare-brise de plein fouet.

Il avait été sauvé par sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle n'avait pas eu cette chance.

\- Mathieu ?

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par son petit-ami. Antoine avait remis ses lunettes, le regardant d'un air inquiet. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Mathieu étant plutôt réticent à l'idée que le plus grand ne le surprenne dans un tel moment de faiblesse.

\- Tout va bien ?

Le vidéaste secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, se mordant violemment la lèvre. Incapable de retenir ses larmes, il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer ce qui se passait à Antoine, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne parvint qu'à produire un faible sanglot, qui fendit le coeur de son amant.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Mathieu réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de refaire le même geste. Non, il ne voulait pas en parler. Peut-être qu'elle était partie il y a longtemps. Et peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'y faire. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son deuil.

Trois ans, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour se remettre de la mort de quelqu'un.

\- C'est par rapport à l'accident ?

La voix d'Antoine était empreinte de doute. Il n'osait pas vraiment poser des question à Mathieu de peine de le peiner encore plus. Mathieu hocha lentement la tête.

Antoine ne savait pas tout. Il pensait juste que Mathieu avait fait un accident, seul, trois ans auparavant. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Lilas, Mathieu ayant gardé toutes les photos d'eux à l'abri, supprimant toutes celles se trouvant sur Internet pour éviter les questions intrusives de ses fangirls.

\- Oui.

\- T-Tu veux un calin ?

Mathieu hocha de nouveau la tête, se réfugiant dans les bras de son futur mari. Il enfouit sa tête dans le torse du plus grand, laissant libre court à sa peine. Antoine lui caressait doucement les cheveux, passant de temps en temps sa main dans le dos du plus petit.

Le créateur de Salut les Geeks fit à l'autre un petit sourire pour le rassurer, se laissant bercer par les paroles apaisantes d'Antoine.

Antoine le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, murmurant des "ça va aller", ou des "je suis là" à intervalles réguliers.

Mathieu finit par s'endormir pour un sommeil sans cauchemar, calmé.

Antoine esquissa un petit sourire, embrassant son front, avant de finir par s'endormir lui aussi.


End file.
